Beijeme por James Potter
by Beatriz Evans
Summary: James e Lily se odeiam certo? Mas o que passa pela cabeça desse belo apanhador da Grifinória?  Toda história tem dois lados!
1. Como assim ela me ama?

**Beije-me por James Potter**

Eu disse que toda história tinha dois lados! Esse é o do Jamie... Fiquem a vontade para ler e morrer de rir!

Não deixem de ler** Beije-me por Lílian Evans**. São os mesmos fatos, com o ponto de vista da Lily! Por que toda história tem dois lados.

**Disclaimer:** Nops. Nada aqui é meu. Snif, snif. Só os personagens fofos e legais que eu inventei são meus. Mas eles não aparecem muito, não. Não que eu não goste deles, eles são fofos e legais como eu já disse, mas sei lá.

**Primeiro Capítulo – Como assim ela me ama?**

"Acorda Pontas" Sirius me chamou, gentilmente, jogando o travesseiro do Remo na minha cabeça. Nessa hora eu ainda estava inconsciente, sonhando com a Jennifer Simpson, a próxima garota com quem eu desejo sair, depois da Alice Greewspeak.

Mas o Sirius se importa com isso? É claro que não! Então, pra me acordar, ele joga um travesseiro na minha cabeça. Obrigado ó grande e poderoso Sirius que pode fazer qualquer coisa com qualquer um.

"Vai se catar Almofadinhas" Respondi mal humorado, me levantando da cama. O que você esperava? Que eu ficasse quieto e pedisse mais? Não! Esse não é James Potter.

"Olha só quem tá estressadinho hoje, Almofadinhas!" – Remo se meteu - "Só por que você vai ter que pedir pra sair com a Alice Greewspeak?"

"Yucky, James!" – Sirius fez cara de nojo - "Aquela Alice amiga da Evans?"

Nossa qual é o problema com a Alice? Eu sempre achei ela bonita. Não tanto quanto a Evans, só bonita. E a Evans nem é _tãããão_ bonita assim.

Tá. E se ela for _tãããão_ bonita assim? Eu não ligo a mínima. Nem um pouquinho.

"Qual é o problema da Alice?" perguntei. Oras, como já disse, não vejo nenhum problema nela.

"Cara, Pontas, pensa bem," – Sirius se aproximou de mim, com uma voz misteriosa, levantando uma das sobrancelhas – "Ela é amiga da Lily Evans. Com certeza ela não deve ser normal. Ela deve ter alguma coisa podre, muito podre mesmo tipo roncar a noite ou alguma coisa parecida. Se não, por que diabos ela queria ser amiga da Evans?"

Ah, era isso. Meu Mérlin, o Sirius me assustou agora. Eu realmente não sei qual é a briga entre a Evans e o Sirius. Cara, eu acho que ele é o segundo garoto que a Lily mais odeia. O primeiro, lógico, sou eu.

"Almofadinhas, é esse o problema da Alice? Ela ser amiga da Evans? Eu não vejo nada de mais na Evans. Qual é o problema da Lily, então?"

"Opa! Tô vendo alguns sinais de intimidade entre vocês aqui? Defendendo a Evans? E ainda mais chamando ela de Lily? Pensei que isso era privilegio só meu!" Disse o Remo todo contente.

Deixa eu explicar. O Remo e a Evans são "amigos". Ele é o único Maroto com quem ela troca palavras e escuta por que eles tiram as mesmas notas em todas as matérias – menos transfiguração, por que a McGonagall pode me dar quantas detenções ela quiser, mas o melhor aluno dela sou eu!

Tá, voltando ao assunto da Lily e do Aluado. Eles não têm nenhuma espécie de "relação", se é que você me entende.

"Não. Existe. Nenhum. Tipo. De. Relação. Entre. A. Evans. E. Eu." Respondi irritado.

"Então por que você pede pra sair com ela quase todos os dias?" o Pedro perguntou. Olha! Nem percebi que o Pedro estava aqui no dormitório.

Pergunta difícil, James. Pense antes de dar a resposta.

"Por que... por que eu quero deixá-la irritada! Você já percebeu o quanto ela fica irritada quando eu peço pra sair com ela? É legal!"

Ótima resposta. Nada mais do que a verdade.

"Não sei não, hein..." - disse o Almofadinhas desconfiado. Depois de dois segundos quieto, ele falou uma coisa muito importante: "Pontas! A Alice! Você se esqueceu dela!"

"Por que é que o James tem que pedir para sair com a Alice Greewspeak?" Perguntou Pedro mais uma vez. Nossa, isso é um recorde! O Pedro se intrometendo duas vezes na mesma conversa? Raro, muito raro.

O Pedro parece burro, mas ele sempre faz as perguntas mais difíceis.

Essa eu não sei responder.

"Sei lá. Eu só quero sair com ela e pronto."

"Não, não." Corrigiu Remo. "Ele quer fazer ciúmes na Lily, como com todas as garotas com quem ele sai. Pontas, caro Pontas. Um dia, a Lily não vai te querer mais por que você é um galinha."

"_Ela já não quis uma vez"_ disse a minha voz boa. Sabe, ela é dentro da minha cabeça; um dia ela apareceu do nada. E eu não sou maluco. Aposto que tem gente nesse castelo que tem crises de vozes dentro da cabeça.

"Chega desse assunto Aluado. Eu tenho que ir ver a Alice antes do café da manhã e você tem que ir pra enfermaria. Eu já estou começando a ver a pupila amarelada... calma! Calma! Falei brincando!"

"Fala baixo! O Frank ainda tá dormindo! Você quer acordá-lo falando uma coisa dessas?"

"Okay, desculpe. Vejo vocês depois. Nós vamos passear hoje à noite?" perguntei a eles, empolgado.

"Claro que sim! Ou você acha que vamos deixar nosso amigo Aluado aqui sozinho?"

"Valeu gente, mas se vocês quiserem, não precisam ir. Eu sei que é muito perigoso e tem muitos monstros na Floresta Proibida e eu sei que eu sou uma aberração, eu tenho que conviver com isso. Mas vocês não precisam ir comigo, me ver sofrer e etc. Eu sei que eu não sou a pessoa mais positiva do mundo mas..."

"Aluado, cara, cala a boca" mandou Sirius irritado com sua expressão canina no rosto. É meio medonha, se quer saber.

"Aluado, nós somos seus amigos. Vamos pra onde você for e vamos fazer de tudo pra te ajudar. Até, quem sabe, ser expulso de Hogwarts. Mas isso não vai acontecer," – complementei pro Pedro que fez uma cara assustada. Até parece que ele se importa com isso – "se tivesse que acontecer, já tinha que ter acontecido há muito tempo! Nós somos Os Marotos!"

"Ééééé!" Sirius berrou acordando o Frank, nosso colega de Dormitório.

Quando o Frank viu todos os Marotos olhando para ele com cara de dúvida, logo falou:

"Desculpa, eu não ouvi nada aqui e fiquem despreocupados."

"Valeu, Frank" disse o Rabicho.

"Tenho que ir. A gente se vê no café e eu conto como me sai com... você sabe quem" disse para os garotos.

Eu sai do Dormitório Masculino com a minha capa da invisibilidade e com a minha varinha em punho. Não, eu não vou azarar o Ranhoso, infelizmente. Eu tenho que colocar a minha capa da invisibilidade e vazar do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Eu quero fazer uma surpresa pra Alice. Uma super-hiper-duper surpresa como eu nunca fiz pra nenhuma garota antes.

E não é pra fazer ciúmes na Lily, ok?

"_É sim."_ Disse a minha voz do bem.

"Ah, cala a boca" respondi alto de mais. Droga, a Jennifer Simpson tava passando bem na hora! Será que ela pensou que fosse pra ela? Ah, quem se importa! Agora eu tenho que pensar em outra garota.

Tá, o plano é o seguinte: eu vou pedir pra sair com a Alice no dormitório feminino! Assim, ela vai pensar que eu arrisquei quase ser expulso da escola por ela e não vai poder pedir um conselho para a amiga chata dela. E conseqüentemente, vai cair na minha.

James, você é muito bom mesmo.

Deixa eu explicar como vai ser. Eu sei que tem o problema de ser expulso. Mas isso não vai acontecer por que eu vou usar minha capa da invisibilidade e a minha vassoura.

Não sei se vocês sabem, mas a escada do Dormitório Feminino é enfeitiçada, para que nenhum garoto consiga entrar lá. Há-há! Me lembrei de uma coisa engraçada agora. Uma vez o Sirius tava traindo uma garota com quem ele tava saindo e ela o pegou beijando outra! O problema é que eu acho que ele gostava mesmo dela e saiu correndo atrás dela depois do flagra. Resultado: assim que ele colocou os pés no primeiro degrau das escadas, ela magicamente se transformou em rampa e ele ficou tentando subir! Foi muito cômico!

Mas, que regra sem graça. Eu sei.

Então. Como eu vou conseguir surpreender a Alice sem entrar no Dormitório Feminino? Não tem jeito. Eu tive que fazer essa escolha.

E como entrar no Dormitório Feminino sem passar pelas escadas? Fácil! Usando a minha mais nova e super potente Nimbus 76! A melhor em toda a categoria amador! Ela é toda vermelha e assim, meio na base é dourada. As cores da Grifinória! Eu vou poder pegar o pomo antes daquele nojento do Malfoy, aquele sonserino ridículo.

Agora, colocar a Capa da Invisibilidade.

Então eu vou sair do Salão Comunal da Grifinória para que ninguém veja uma vassoura indo para uma pessoa invisível que chama uma Nimbus.

Ok, vou ter que esperar alguém sair ou entrar no Salão Comunal agora.

7:45:34

Só um pouco de tempo.

7:45:45

Eu não estou com pressa, mesmo.

7:46:11

Bom, eu não sou a única pessoa dessa casa que precisa entrar e sair. Alguém já vem.

7:46:25

Faltam 14 minutos para a minha primeira aula começar. Eu provavelmente vou perder.

Mas, quem é que e importa?!

7:46:57

Raios!!! Ninguém entra ou sai nessa Casa?!

Calma... A porta ta abrindo. Ah! Finalmente!

Patrícia Collins. Uau, que cabelo lindo, o dela! Será que ela fez alguma coisa de diferente? Não sei, parece que tá mais loiro... James, autocontrole! Você manda na sua mente. Alice Greewspeak. Alice Greewspeak.

"Accio vassoura!" disse finalmente, fazendo com que a minha linda princesinha chegasse às minhas mãos em menos de 20 segundos.

E não posso esquecer as flores! Rosas brancas. Mulheres amam rosas brancas.

Subi na minha vassoura e fui à direção a Grifinória, de novo.

Esperar, de novo.

7:49:35

Se duvidar a Alice já saiu do Dormitório e já tomou café! Que ódio James! Devia ter feito isso muito antes do que agora! Afinal, qual é o seu prob...

Tá abrindo! Tá abrindo!

A porta, quero dizer. E não é a Alice!

Desviar de alguns, passar por cima da cabeça de outros. Você é tão bom James, que sabe fazer isso com os olhos fechados. Tá, talvez não os olhos fechados. Mas muito facilmente conseguiria.

Só espero não encontrar com a Evans lá em cima. Por favor, Evans não, Evans não!

Ok. Abrindo a porta levemente.

Ah! Lá está ela. Mas que lindinha... arrumando aqueles cabelos negros e lindos. Eu já disse que eu amo cabelos pretos iguais aos meus? Eu não to nem aí pra cabelos vermelhos.

Hã? Você por acaso lembrou da Evans? Eu nem pensei nela.

Agora é hora. Um, dois, três.

"Alice?" perguntei saindo da vassoura e tirando a capa da invisibilidade.

"Mas o que..." – disse ela se virando – "Por mil demônios! James Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Alice eu vim aqui para te pedir uma coisa muito especial" – comecei a falar, morrendo de medo que a Evans chegasse. Já pensou se ela aparece ali bem nessa hora? Eu acho que ela está no banho por que eu to ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro. Puxei a mão da Alice para perto de mim.

"Não adianta James" – ela tirou a mão e se virou para o espelho mais uma vez, com uma expressão triste no rosto – "Eu não vou ajudar você a sair com a Lily. Ela não quer e pronto, não ínsita."

"Mas Alice! Não é isso que eu queria te pedir!"

"Não?" respondeu ela se virando assustadoramente para mim com um sorriso extremamente forçado. Será que o Sirius tinha razão sobre existir realmente algo podre na vida dela?

"Não" - afastei esses pensamentos. Ora essa. A Alice é muito legal pra ter algum podre igual o Sirius disse. Dei o meu sorriso derretedor de corações e terminei – "Alice, você quer sair comigo?"

"Quero! Quero! Quero!"

Missão resolvida. Ufa. E sem Lily Evans envolvida no meio. Eu sabia que ela ia aceitar. Afinal, eu sou bom. Ai, por que ela está segurando a minha mão tão forte?

"Alice, sem me parecer intrometido, mas você está sozinha no Dormitório?"

"Não, James. A Lily tá tomando banho e a Margareth desceu para pegar as anotações da Cecília Fraser de Adivinhação" disse ela sonhadora. Meu Mérlin, se eu soubesse que ela ficaria desse jeito eu nunca pediria para sair com ela sozinho. Isso tá me dando medo! Sirius grande amigo, eu acho que você tinha razão.

Mas depois eu parei para pensar. São quatro garotas por dormitório. Que eu saiba, faltava uma. Onde é que a outra estava?

"Mas Alice, não são quatro garotas por dormitório? Cadê a Katrin..."

"Shii! A Maggie tá subindo!"

Como é que ela sabe?

"Como é que você sabe?"

"Sobe na sua vassoura agora e coloca a sua capa. AGORA!"

Obedeci e no instante que eu coloquei a capa e fiquei invisível, Margareth Simons apareceu na porta. Com certeza a Alice tem algum poder mágico. Isso não é normal.

Sai pela porta e ouvi alguém gritando dentro do Dormitório Feminino alguma coisa com o nome 'Lily' e 'saia do banheiro'. Hahahaha! Que _constrangedor_ pra Evans! Já pensou se ela sabe que eu ouvi isso?

Fui direto contar pros Marotos o resultado do meu trabalho bem feito. Olhei no relógio. Eram 7:53:49. Legal, eu vou chegar atrasado e vou pegar detenção. É melhor nem ir.

As flores! As rosas brancas que as mulheres tanto gostam! Eu me esqueci completamente delas! Onde eu deixei mesmo...? A última vez que me eu lembro de estar com ela s foi quando eu subi na minha vassoura... A não!

Aproveitei que eu nem tinha tirado a minha Capa da Invisibilidade e nem tinha saído da minha vassoura e voei pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

"Adratoria!" falei rápido enquanto saia. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de esperar. Se eu não ia pra aula isso era outra coisa, mas aparentemente a Alice ia, então, não podia perder ela de vista.

"Isso é proibido aqui, menino! Capa da Invisibilidade não pode!"

"Sabe Mulher Gorda, eu não tenho medo de você. Vai fazer o que? Contar pro quadro de pêras?" Eu não falei isso, obviamente, mas eu queria tanto falar! Aquele quadro me dá nos nervos! Que mulher mais enxerida!

Subi as escadas contornando as janelas, o mesmo caminho que eu fiz anteriormente.

Milagre! As flores continuam no mesmo lugar que eu deixei antes! Essa escola não está um desastre total, afinal de contas. E eu pensei que alguém poderia ter pegado. Que bom que eu me enganei.

"Adratoria!" repeti pra Mulher Gorda querendo entrar no Salão Comunal da _minha_ casa.

"Eu vou contar para o Dumbledore, menino."

"Tá."

Eu gosto de irritar. É legal.

A essa altura, não existia quase ninguém no Salão Comunal. Nem precisou fazer meus malabarismos, que sem graça.

Quando me aproximei do Dormitório Feminino, meu coração começou a bater muito forte com medo de que Alice já estivesse ido para a primeira aula. Na verdade, eu tinha quase 99 de certeza que eu não ia a encontrar lá em cima.

Para minha surpresa, ouvi ela falando alguma coisa. Tirei a minha capa e fiquei só com a minha vassoura.

"Eu amo o James! Eu amo o James! Eu quero me casar com ele e ter muitos filhos! Ficar com ele até envelhecer! Como eu amo o James..." - Como eu sou bom! Eu mal convido a Alice para sair e ela já diz que me ama! - "eu queria que todas aquelas vagabundas com que ele sai sumissem do plan..."

Merda.

Não é a Alice.

É a Lily.

Falando que me ama.

Na verdade, pulando na cama falando que me ama.

O que é isso?

Três segundos depois que eu vi essa cena, ela desce da cama e fecha a porta a dois milímetros do meu nariz.

Estou chocado. Completamente chocado.

A Lily? Falando que me ama? Não.

Desci meio perturbado da minha vassoura e esqueci que a escada é enfeitiçada. Que inteligente, James. Desci, ou melhor, escorreguei da escada e a minha vassoura caiu na minha cabeça.

Para piorar as coisas, Sirius estava lá em baixo e curiosamente viu a cena patética.

"Pontas... Pontas... Hahahahahahaha!" e assim continuou até eu conseguir me levantar, puxar minha varinha e fazer um feitiço pra ele calar a boca.

"Pontas, diz o que aconteceu?" Sirius perguntou finalmente, entre risos.

"Primeiro cala a boca Almofadinhas." – olhei pro lado e vi a Alice passando, com cara de choro – "Alice? Alice volta aqui! Você pode me explicar o que aconteceu?"

Mas adivinha! Ela nem olhou pra minha cara.

"Já vi que não deu nada certo."

"É aí que o senhor se engana, caro Almofadas. Ocorreu tudo extremamente bem. Ela até aceitou sair comigo. A única coisa realmente estranha foi que... bom, vamos lá pra cima."

"Por que não falar aqui?"

"Por que mais gente pode ouvir e eu não quero que ninguém ouça isso."

"Como quiser"

Sirius me seguiu até a porta do dormitório e esperou até eu tentar abrir. Mas eu não vou abrir Sirius.

"Cara, você vai abrir a porta ou não?"

"Eu não quero que o Pedro ouça, Almofadinhas."

"Como assim?"

"Ah... você sabe. Eu não quero que ninguém saiba do que aconteceu lá em cima."

"Então, por que mil demônios você vai me contar?"

"Por que você conhece as garotas Sirius! Você vai poder me dizer se eu vi coisas ou não."

"A Alice tem um podre bem grande, não é isso?" Sirius argumentou, desconfiado.

"Mais ou menos."

"A coisa é ruim ou boa?"

"Depende do ponto de vista."

"Ah, Pontas. Fala logo."

"Tá. Eu ouvi a Evans dizendo que me ama."

"O QUE?"

"É isso aí. Foi estranho Almofadinhas... ela tava pulando na cama e falando isso. E ela tava de pijamas, isso significa que ela não tinha se trocado ainda e isso significa que ela ainda deve estar por aqui."

"Relaxa, cara. Ela é a Evans. Não perde uma aula por nada. Continue."

"Bom, eu tinha esquecido as flores pra Alice, então eu voltei pra pega-las. Quando eu cheguei no quarto de novo, a única coisa que eu vi foi a Evans falando que me amava."

"Mas... nossa, eu não acredito nisso! Eu sabia! Sabia desde o começo isso. Eu disse cara. A Lílian Evans é louca por você!"

"Não sei não, Almofadinhas. Ela ficou meio chocada quando me viu." Eu disse preocupado. Podia ser tudo um engano, não podia?

"Ela disse que te amava, Pontas! Deve ter ficado morta de ciúmes por você ter convidado a amiga dela e não ela!"

Isso tem sentido. Será que o Remo acertou? "Pode ser..." Mas não sei... Ainda tô na dúvida.

"Pontas! Almofadinhas! O que fazem aqui?" Ouvimos o Remo chegando atrás de nós. Nossa, pra mim ele teria que ter ido a enfermaria há muito tempo.

"Aluado, você tem que saber o que o Pontas ouviu hoje de manhã!" Sirius começou a falar.

"Shhh!" Remo interrompeu com uma voz baixa.

"O que foi Aluado?" perguntei com a voz baixa também, achando graça, já que nós éramos os únicos no Salão Comunal tirando o Pedro que estava dentro do quarto.

"Tem mais gente escutando essa conversa."

Que bom. Tudo que eu queria.

"E vem do Dormitório Feminino."

"Droga! A Lily anda tá aqui!"

"Será que ela ouviu o que nós falamos? Vou dar uma olhada." Disse Remo se dirigindo até a escada do Dormitório Feminino.

Pro Remo não tem problema nenhum, já que ele está em sua fase de lobisomem, então o feitiço da escada não o reconhece direito.

Passaram minutos e minutos sem um sinal do Remo.

Meu Mérlin, por que o Remo tá com essa cara de enterro?


	2. A Descoberta

**Beije-me por James Potter**

Não deixem de ler** Beije-me por Lily Evans**. São os mesmos fatos, com o ponto de vista da Lily! Por que toda história tem dois lados.

**Disclaimer:** Nops. Nada aqui é meu. Snif, snif. Só os personagens fofos e legais que eu inventei são meus. Mas eles não aparecem muito, não. Não que eu não goste deles, eles são fofos e legais como eu já disse, mas, sei lá.

**Segundo Capítulo – A descoberta**

"Aluado, tinha alguém chorando?" perguntei.

Eu fico preocupado, sabe, Mérlin me perdoe, mas o Remo é um lobisomem e eu não sei o que ele poderia fazer se sentisse ameaçado. Pára James. Você não deveria estar pensando isso do seu melhor amigo.

"Não." Disse ele com uma sobrancelha levantada. Típico de que estava mentindo. Ele sempre levanta a sobrancelha quando está mentindo. É como quando eu fico levantando a minha narina esquerda quando estou mentindo – todo mundo percebe.

"Tá" fingi concordar. Bom, se ele não queria falar quem sou eu de ficar pressionado. Agora, ele tinha que me contar se fosse um único ser: "Era a Lily?"

"Não, não era a Lily."

Ele disse isso muito sério. Sério demais, devo acrescentar. Se for a Lily ou não, eu nunca ficarei sabendo, o que é uma tristeza já que eu estou morrendo de curiosidade. Será que era alguma garota do quinto ano? Tem tantas garotas lindas no quinto ano... Poderia tirar proveito disso. Elas ficariam com medo do Aluado, por que ele é um lobisomem horrendo e carnívoro e todas correriam para os braços do papai aqui, James Potter!

"_O que é isso Pontas! Colocando as garotas na frente dos amigos? Não! Os amigos e depois as garotas." _

Voz bondosa chata. Eu queria que você não existisse.

"_Então você prefere colocar as garotas que você troca toda a semana na frente dos seus amigos?"_

"E se for? Vai fazer alguma coisa?"

"_Não. O problema é todo seu"._

"Hahá! Aí que você se engana. O problema é todo _nosso_. Somos a mesma pessoa."

"_Eu não quero ser você. Você é tudo aqui que a Lily fala." _

"Deixa eu te dar uma noticia: você sou eu! E lá vem você colocando a Lily no meio da conversa de novo... Eu fico impaciente com isso, você sabe."

"Pontas!" chamou Sirius. "Acorda! No que você estava pensando?"

"Nada, nada."

"Uh... Você sabe que às vezes fica muito estranho, não sabe?" Sirius fez questão de me lembrar.

"Vai catar espuma Almofada" falei impaciente.

"Se já acabaram com a briguinha de casal, gostaria de me despedir já que tenho que ir à enfermaria com motivo de estar me transformando em um ser sanguinário essa noite."

"Sem drama Aluado."

"O que?" Defendeu-se. "Você sabe que é assim mesmo."

"Há anos você convive com isso. Vai conviver a sua vida toda. Acostume-se. E você não é um ser sanguinário. Estamos aqui Remo. Somos seus amigos." Dei uma piscadela pra ele.

Garotas perdoem-me. Eu prefiro meus amigos. Lembrei de perguntar uma coisa importante: "Ei Aluado, a menina que você viu lá em cima te viu também?"

Ele esperou um pouco – suspeito – e respondeu: "Ah... Acho que não."

Sei.

Se a menina em questão tiver mesmo visto o Remo isso será um problema. Imagina se ela resolve contar pra McGonagall? Ou pior, para as pessoas? Nossa, eu nem sei o que eu posso fazer. Eu já disse, amigos antes de garotas, como está no dicionário.

Nossa, essa foi boa James!

"_Aposto que você vai guardar isso pra usar com alguma garota."_

"Voz do bem, como eu posso usar isso com uma menina? Eu estou dizendo que prefiro os meus amigos a ela."

"_Ah, é mesmo."_

"James, acorda!", Almofadinhas me chamou para a realidade de novo. "Você tá estranho hoje".

"Cala a boca Almofada", respondi irritado. Estranho é ele com essa cara de cachorro.

"Ei, vocês dois," chamou Remo. "Eu tenho que ir para a enfermaria agora! Se vocês pudessem parar com essa briguinha de casal, eu ficaria eternamente grato."

Como eu sou estúpido. Estava pensando na Lily esse tempo todo e meu amigo do coração, Reminho, está necessitando a minha ajuda nesse assunto super importante pra ele, que é a passagem de homem para lobisomem.

Eu vou me oferecer para ir com ele na enfermaria, já perdi a primeira aula de qualquer jeito...

"Eu vou com você Remo," Sirius foi mais rápido que eu. "Pontas, cadê a sua Capa?"

Eu sempre empresto minha Capa da Invisibilidade pro Remo ir para a Enfermaria nesses dias complicados. Não é fácil dar de cara com um quase-lobisomem nas escadas de Hogwarts, como aconteceu comigo há sete anos. Vou te contar, levei o maior susto da minha vida. Aliás, foi por isso que nós todos somos amigos hoje. Talvez esse problema do Aluado tenha servido para alguma coisa.

"Vou pegar, só um minuto."

Enquanto eu entrava no Dormitório Masculino, eu pensei vi minhas penas e meus pergaminhos, ambos limpos. Droga. A próxima aula era da McGonagall e eu não tinha feito meu trabalho final sobre "A Difícil Arte da Transfiguração em uma Situação de Perigo." Se eu não entregasse o trabalho eu reprovaria na matéria dela. Não por nota, claro, por que eu sou um gênio em Transfiguração, mas vocês não sabem como Minerva McGonagall pode ser vingativa falando mal de você para um professor de uma matéria que você não é assim tão bom, como Poções.

Tenho _mesmo_ que fazer esse dever. Juntei toda a minha coragem e falei pros meninos assim que cheguei ao Salão Comunal:

"Aqui." E entreguei a Capa. Continuei: "Sabe o que é pessoal? Acho que vou ficar aqui mesmo... Tenho uns deveres de casa pra fazer, ontem o treino de Quadribol foi até tarde e eu não consegui fazer."

Os dois me olharam com um cara de espanto e depois caíram na gargalhada.

"Hahaha James _você_ tá preocupado com os deveres?"

"Conta outra vai! HAHAHA Minha barriga! Não consigo agüentar!"

"Já pensou Almofadinhas, o Pontas chegando à sala da McGonagall e dizendo: 'Aqui Professora querida, o meu magnífico dever!'", gargalhou Remo.

"Ela vai querer beijar o Pontas, pelo menos uma vez em sete anos ele fez o dever dela. HAHAHA!", retrucou Sirius.

Eca! Beijar a McGonagall? Que nojento! Nunca! Por que eles não calam a boca?

"EI! Querem parar com isso?", gritei muito irritado e os dois pararam.

"Credo Pontas... a gente só tava brincando...", falou Sirius com a sua maior cara de cachorro abandonado na mudança. "Vamos Aluado, tá na hora."

E foram.

Nesse exato momento uma menininha do primeiro ano saiu correndo do Dormitório dela para a porta do Salão Comunal. Então foi ela que viu o Remo! Coitadinha, ela deve ter ficado com muito medo. Acho que ela não vai falar nada, mas preciso ter certeza.

"Oi!" Chamei a garotinha, que olhou para trás e corou. Sou muito bom mesmo, atraio até menininhas do Primeiro Ano! Agora que estava olhando pra ela com mais atenção pude ver feições parecidas com quem conhecia bem. Ela era irmã da Sophie Clacher, uma ex-namorada. Sabia até seu nome: Dora.

A Sophie tinha sido um caso sério meu, nós namoramos durante dois anos, entre o terceiro e quarto ano. No quinto ano eu simplesmente não queria mais e terminei com ela. Foi a partir daí que eu comecei meus casinhos aqui, casinhos lá... Eu tinha conhecido a mãe e o pai dela, assim como a família inteira. Aposto que pensaram que nós nos casaríamos. Às vezes nós ainda conversamos.

"Dora! Você se lembra de mim?" me aproximei mais e ela estava morrendo de vergonha. "Sou eu, James! Eu namorei a sua irmã mais velha a Sophie. Eu fui à sua casa em Derbyshire no verão."

"Eu sei quem é você. O que quer?" Disse ela com simplicidade.

"Não conta pra ninguém o que você viu, jura pra mim?" Até parecia que ela não sabia do que eu estava falando, mas finalmente falou:

"Tá certo." E foi embora.

'Agora eu só preciso enrolar e em cinco minutos o trabalho fica pronto...' pensei. Peguei minhas coisas e formulava o que escreveria quando vi a silhueta e uma garota ruiva descendo as escadas. 'Lily!', pensei. Quase tinha esquecido! Precisava falar urgentemente com ela!

Antes que ela me visse, puxei-a pelo colarinho para a borda da escada.

"Ai! Quem é o ser que está me puxando?" Ela tentou se soltar, mas relaxou quando me viu. "Ah, é você"

Estava na hora de falar. Reuni toda a minha maldade na voz e sussurrei pra ela, de uma forma ameaçadora.

"Você não vai contar para ninguém o que viu Lily."

Estranho. Lily me olhou de uma forma entediada e respondeu: "Não vou contar."

"Ótimo." Falei na mesma voz do começo da conversa. Que bom que ela sabia que não poderia falar pra ninguém. "Se eu souber que você contou para alguém que eu entrei no Dormitório Feminino você pode se considerar uma ruiva morta."

Eu não queria ser chato com ela, mas a minha permanência em Hogwarts estava na mão daquela ruivinha que não era exatamente minha fã.

"Dormitório Feminino? Potter, do que você está falando?"

Como assim do que _eu_ estou falando?

"Do que _você _está falando?"

"Perguntei primeiro." Ela cruzou os braços e tentou se soltar. Desista Lily, daqui você não sai. Se é assim que você quer, assim será. Nunca pensei que a Lily era tão lenta assim ao ponto de não saber do que estávamos conversando.

"Você não vai contar para alguém que eu pedi para sair com a Alice Greewspeak e que eu fiz isso entrando no dormitório feminino."

Se descobrissem... Eu não quero nem pensar no que será desse corpitcho esculpido pelo Quadribol.

**- Lista de coisas que acontecerá se a Lily contar pra alguém que eu entrei no Dormitório Feminino e eu ser expulso por isso -**

**1º -** Os meus amigos vão em matar primeiro do que qualquer pessoa.

**2º -** O Dumbledore vai me matar depois. Talvez A McGonagall, mas graças à Mérlin ela vai estar ocupada depois agradecendo a Lily por ter me dedurado e livrado essa escola de pessoas como eu.

**3º -** Logo depois vem meus pais que irão com certeza me matar mais uma vez.

**4º -** Meu próximo futuro como Auror também será morto. Quem quer ser protegido por alguém que nem conseguiu completar Hopgwarts?

Ótimo. Serei morto três vezes seguidas de uma forma não prazerosa e ficarei desempregado pro resto da vida, comento batatinha frita no sofá.

Opa, a Lily tá falando alguma coisa.

"Qual foi a última garota com que você saiu, Potter?"

Meu Mérlin. A Lily, a ruiva indomável, quer saber alguma coisa da minha vida? O que está acontecendo?

"O que isso tem a ver?" Mérlin, ela realmente quer saber. A soltei involuntariamente.

"Eu quero saber qual é o nome da última garota que você convidou para sair."

Mas ela sabia disso. Era sobre isso que estávamos conversando há uns cinco minutos.

"Alice Greewspeak?" tentei, inseguro. Era muito obvio que essa era a resposta, tão obvio que talvez a resposta não fosse essa.

Ela revirou os olhos, impacientemente, e falou: "Não, Potter. Antes dela."

Hum... Isso é difícil. Antes da Alice... Foi a Karina? Ou foi a Becky? Talvez a Claire... Mas espera.

PÁRA TUDO.

Por que Lily quer saber disso? Mérlin! Será que ela está com _ciúmes_? Ciúmes de mim?

E foi a partir desse momento que eu senti uma coisa inexplicável. Uma coisa que nunca tinha sentido antes. Uma coisa maravilhosa. Senti meus pés saírem do chão, borboletas se alojaram no meu estômago e tudo perdeu a cor na sala menos ela. Ela estava ali, resplandecente com seus cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo mal feito e seus olhos verdes da cor de esmeraldas, lindos como eu nunca tinha reparado antes, me encarando bem nos olhos. Ela tinha quase a minha altura, era bem alta para uma mulher, mas mesmo assim graciosa, elegante. Mais do que qualquer garota.

Nunca tinha reparado direito como ela morde o lábrio inferior quando está com raiva ou como seus cabelos se enrolam na ponta ou como suas bochechas ficam vermelhas quando eu a olho bem nos olhos, assim, como eu estou fazendo agora. A sensação é ótima.

De repente eu percebi por que terminei com a Sophie no quinto ano, por que eu continuo pedindo pra sair com a Lily, mesmo ela negando todas as vezes. Não é por que eu não gosto de perder. Bom, talvez eu não goste mesmo. Mas não era por isso que eu estava a olhando naquele momento. Eu finalmente descobri. Eu absurdamente, simplesmente e incontrolavelmente a amava. Amava sem parar, para sempre. Eu era dela, de corpo e alma.

Então o que eu iria fazer não me pareceu assim fora de propósito.

Seus lábios se encontraram com os meus de uma forma engraçada. Ela com certeza não esperava por isso, mas gostou. Foi a melhor sensação que eu jamais sentira. Era muito bom pra ser verdade.

_Plaft._

"JAMES POTTER! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?" ela gritou a plenos pulmões.

Eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Parecia que tinha saído de uma transe tremenda e não queria acordar. Passei os dedos na marca que os dedos dela tinham feito na minha bochecha – que dedos lindos! – e falei: "James Potter, ué, você até disse."

_Plaft._

Acordei com esses segundo tapa. "Ai!" Disse sem entender direito. "Outro Lily? Por que dois tapas?"

"Um pelo seu atrevimento e outro pela sua cara-de-pau! Seu idiota! Você quer saber de uma coisa? EU NUNCA VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ SEU ARROGANTE, METIDO, IDIOTA, VOCÊ ME DÁ NAUSEAS!"

"Calma Lily, um elogio de cada vez."

Eu não gosto quando ela fala essas coisas. Eu não dou náuseas! Eu sou um garanhão!

"Você não vai ficar com a Alice." Disse ela vermelha de raiva. Era tão divertido vê-la irritada! Não pude deixar barato pelos "elogios" feitos por ela a minha pessoa.

"Ah é? Ataque de ciúmes, _Lilyzinha_?"

O que vem a seguir é mais do que surreal. A Lily ergueu os braços e começou a dar soquinhos no meu peito! Era tão estranho que eu não fiz nada, fiquei parado, admirando a proximidade com que nós nos encontrávamos. Gritando (claro), ela completou: "_Lilizinha_ é o seu..."

Infelizmente, pra interromper esse momento adorável, Sirius chegou da Enfermaria e disse com sua voz de cachorro:

"Opa, opa! Estou vendo o encontro de um casal que se ama aqui?"

A Lily se separou imediatamente de mim e olhou pro Almofadas com raiva:

"Sirius Black se você repetir isso mais uma vez, declare-se morto por uma Monitora!"

Caramba! Ela acabou de erguer a varinha! Ela estava realmente chamando o Sirius pra um duelo ou só ameaçando? Essa ruiva é doida!

"Pontas faz alguma coisa!", me suplicou Sirius.

Não deu tempo. Ela ergueu a varinha pra mim e depois pra ele e depois pra mim de novo.

"Sirius eu juro que se tentar alguma coisa vai sobrar pra você!" esbravejou.

"Por que você o chama pelo primeiro nome e eu pelo último?" Eu perguntei. Mas é verdade. Isso não é justo. Eu gosto do me primeiro nome.

"Por que nós não somos íntimos e não quero vir a ser!" Ela respondeu brava.

"Ah Lily, se me permite" disse, levantando o braço pra cima, "Se você não chamar aquilo que nós fizemos de íntimo, eu não sei o que mais é."

"Não! Pontas, não acredito que você conseguiu! Você beijou a Evans!" Sirius olhou pra mim alegre. Então ele sabia antes de mim que eu gostava mesmo da Lily!

"Eu sei Almofadinhas! Não é demais?" Sorri de volta.

"Claro, uau! Espera só até o Remo saber disso!"

"Isso não sairá dessa sala, entenderam?"

"Lily Evans, você quer sair comigo?" Eu perguntei, já que essa era a única coisa obvia a se fazer e para o Remo saber.

"NÃO!"

"Se você aceitar sair comigo, eu posso falar para as pessoas que eu te beijei e você não teria vergonha disso, por que, na prática, estamos saindo juntos." Expliquei a ela meu raciocínio. "O que acha? Quer estragar a sua reputação de Monitora certinha ou sair comigo?"

"Potter" ela começou, andando e gesticulando pela sala, ainda com a varinha apontada para mim e para o Sirius, "se você falar para alguém – a mesma coisa para você Sr. Black – que me beijou, eu conto para todos desse castelo que você trai as garotas com quem fica. O que acha? Quer estragar a sua reputação de gostosão e não pegar ninguém pelo resto de sua vida ou esquecer esse beijo?"

Bom, isso parece razoável. Olhei pro Sirius, que assentiu e depois para mim e para a minha varinha. Medo. Soltei um simples: "Tá."

"Ótimo. Entendeu Sirius?"

"Claro Lily. Claro como água."

"Ótimo."

E saiu do dormitório levando as coisas dela junto. Ela era inacreditável.

"Suponho que agora você admite que gosta dela né, Potter?" Brincou Sirius.

"Ah... Acho que sim Almofadinhas..." E sentei sorrindo na poltrona confortável do Salão Comunal olhando para a lareira ligada. Tinha perdido a aula de Transfiguração, mas não me importava mais.


End file.
